


Unknown Immigrants

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, H50 Beatlemania prompt fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has to identify a lot of people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Immigrants

There were 24 of them. Packed in a 15x15 room. Many of them skin and bones – most likely due to malnourishment. They were also dead.

 

He determined that the official cause of death was smoke inhalation. Yes. That makes sense. The room was at the center of a burned out warehouse.

 

He scanned the makeshift autopsy room. Three rows with eight tables containing the bodies of each dead immigrant. Some had toe tags. They were the lucky ones. Easily identifiable from missing persons reports. The others were still unknown.

 

 _All the lonely people._ Max thought, _where do they all belong._


End file.
